


Sentinels, Telepaths, and Guides...Oh My!

by Medie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair, Jim & Simon are in San Francisco for a conference when they're swept into trouble. A mysterious serial killer is stalking the streets of San Francisco and Carolyn Plummer asks them for their help in catching him. Unbeknown to them the killer's a bigger threat than anything they've ever faced before....</p><p>Can Blair and Jim find out the truth behind the killer, a profiler named Cade and a group that calls itself the Luna Foundation before Blair becomes the killer's next victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinels, Telepaths, and Guides...Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, this story is old. SO old. But as it was requested, I couldn't say no.

_"Leave him alone!" A woman's worried voice._

Mocking laughter. "Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

Red hair.

Deadly green eyes.

Angry blue eyes. "That's rape and its disgusting." The first woman spoke again.

"CHOOSE!" Incacha's voice.

"I think I'll start with this one!" The second woman again.

Blinding pain!

Blair shook his head trying to clear his mind of the images and sounds that were assaulting him.

He flinched away as the mocking green eyes filled his mind again.

"JIM!" He yelled out. "JIM! Help!"

-

"SANDBURG!"

Blair felt himself being shaken and he forced his eyes open.

"Blair!"

"Jim?" He asked weakly.

The Sentinel smiled back at him, his eyes filled with worry. "You ok, Buddy?"

Blair frowned, trying to remember. "What happened?"

"You said you were going to meditate next thing I hear, you're yelling for me to help you. What happened, Chief?"

Blair reached out for the phantom images that now skittered away. "I....I don't know."

Jim frowned. "It sounded pretty bad."

Blair smiled faintly. "Well you know me...overactive imagination and all that. Maybe I heard something and my mind fabricated the rest."

Jim's frown deepened. "I don't know, Blair."

"Relax, Man." Blair said, feeling a little stronger. "I'm fine." He stood. "I'm gonna get a cup of tea."

Jim nodded and let him pass, still frowning. "If you're so fine. Chief," he murmured, "Why are you shaking?"

-

 

Cade Wakeham was sitting at her favourite table, in the library of the San Francisco Legacy House, when her telepathic senses picked up on a familiar mental presence. She glanced up and smiled.

"Up here, Nick!" She called knowing who'd just walked into the library.

Nick Boyle walked onto the upper level and smiled at the pretty young woman. "Hey, Cady," he pulled out the chair next to her and dropped down into it. "Interesting reading?"

Cade pulled a face, making Nick laugh. "That bad, huh?"

Cade shrugged. "No offense to the Druids but their early practices are quite boring."

"I won't tell them, I promise," Nick intoned solemnly, but his eyes were twinkling.

Cade laughed. "Thanks. Say, how about rescuing a damsel in distress?" she asked, leaning on her elbows.

Nick looked around. "Damsels in distress? I don't see any damsels around here."

Cade punched him in the arm. "Funny, Boyle. Very funny."

"So what dragon doth the lady need me to slay?" Nick asked with a thick Elizabethan accent.

"The dragon called research, milord."

Nick laughed. "Feel like a run?"

Cade grinned. "Deal." She stood, picked up the book and carried it to the shelf where it belonged. She then returned to the table and closed up her laptop and slid it into the case. Picking it up she turned to Nick. "Ready."

Nick grinned. "I'll go tell Derek where we're going."

"If you dare," Cade said, grinning as she did. "He'll cry foul, send me back to work, and lock you into this with me."

"Ahh, I'm getting the impression that's what happened in the first place?" Nick arched a brow.

She exaggerated a pout in response. "Yes, and I hate this kind of research. The books make me sneeze."

"Yeah, but we need the research," Nick responded with a grin. "Transferring this stuff to computer will make it easier for us when we need to find something out in a hurry."

Falling into pace with him, Cade raised a brow in echo of his look moments before. "Oh, say times like when you've gotten yourself thrown into another wall?"

Nick grinned. "I do not get myself thrown into walls."

"Uh huh," Cade said smoothly. "Just like I go around reading everyone's minds?"

"Careful," Nick teased. "If Kristin hears you say that you'll be in serious trouble."

Cade made for an attempt at a laugh. "She's paranoid." It wasn't fair, in fact it was a little catty, but ever since her arrival at the House, Cade and Kristin had enjoyed a certain 'friction' that made working together awkward. That Cade actually had telepathic abilities just made things worse. "As if I have nothing better to do than go digging around in that brain of hers. I'd die of boredom."

"Ooohh," Nick said, letting her go ahead of him down the stairs. "That one was low."

Cade shrugged. "I know, I know, and I'll feel horrible about that later, but -- " Right now, she just wanted to be a little catty.

"Right now, you feel like being a hardass while the rest of the time, you're an utter saint?" Nick smirked.

"Absolutely," Cade responded smoothly as they stepped off the last step and walked over to the doors. "It just so happens that my halo's in the shop today."

"You mean you actually have one?" Nick joked.

"Behave, Boyle." Cade said with a warning grin. "Otherwise, I'll dig something incredibly embarrassing out of that puny brain of yours and plaster it across the Legacy computer system."

Nick grinned. "You wouldn't dare."

Cade's grin softened into a rueful smile. "No. I probably wouldn't. After all that would cement the Legacy's suspicions about me."

Nick frowned. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. As a whole, the Legacy both sought and feared telepathic abilities. People of all sorts of extrasensory ability made their home within the Legacy's grasp, finding a place of acceptance there, but the few telepaths in its ranks weren't always so comfortable. The Legacy was a home to secrets and, around telepaths, those were hard to keep.

Whatever he was thinking, Nick wisely chose not to argue. Neither one of them was willing to pretend otherwise about the Legacy's sentiments.

There was silence for a few moments then Cade spoke. "I'll head up to my room and change."

Nick nodded. "Meet you down in the foyer in say five minutes?"

"Yeah sure." Cade grinned, all seriousness gone. "Get ready to suck dust, Boyle."

"You wish, Wakeham!" Nick called after her with a wide grin.

Cade's only answer was her laughter.

They spent nearly an hour running. In that time they chatted. Not out loud of course.

Derek had decided that Cade needed practice in conversing telepathically with those who possessed psi talents and those that didn't. Naturally Nick had volunteered to be the non sensitive she practiced with. With their common interests, it made things easier and harder all the once. Their interests made it easy, their backgrounds of trauma made it easier. Nick's, of course, had been found at the hands of his father. Cade's, unfortunately, had the foster system's fingerprints all over it.

Cade had been found wandering the streets of a small town in Washington state, wearing jeans and a shirt. Remembering nothing, not even her name. The one she bore now had been hashed out between her and a friendly social worker one afternoon.

When her parents could not be found, Cade was put into foster care. She bounced from home to home. In many of which, she was abused. Mostly, of course, it came from the same source. Her ability to hear thoughts. Until the Wakehams had taken her in, reactions had run from suspicion and distrust to outright violence.

Under the Wakehams care she flourished. Oddly enough, after time passed, her abilities submerged themselves. Therapy had been a must, but as she grew up, Cade settled into a routine that'd seen her become a shockingly ordinary child. She'd made her way through school, then college, and finally worked her way to a doctorate in forensic psychology. Middle of the road the whole way and happy with it. Right up until she'd been hired to work as a consultant with the SFPD and, from there, met Detective Frank Carmack.

They became good friends and it was through him that Cade eventually met Dr. Derek Rayne. Whether it was Derek's presence - and his abilities - that had triggered the resurfacing of her abilities, no one knew, but they had and the rest, as they said, was history.

"Cade, you in there?" Nick's hand waving in front of her face brought Cade back from la-la land to find him grinning. "You did it again."

Cade blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, little trip down memory lane."

"More like a vacation." Nick said with a grin. "For somebody who's supposed to spend her time reading everyone else's minds, you have a bad habit of getting lost in your own."

She made a face. "Don't even think about saying it."

He laughed, holding up his hands. "Wouldn't even dream of it."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Feel like a little sparring?" Nick inquired.

Cade's ability to defend herself had, before Nick, been limited to the usual self-defense classes. Under his tutelage, however, she was improving steadily. She grinned, bouncing. "Sure!"

Nick groaned in mock dismay. "You sound way too energetic."

"Why?" Cade asked sweetly.

"Cady, you just ran six miles!" Nick protested.

Cade grinned. "Stamina."

Nick bobbed his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh?"

Cade shoved him forward. "You wish, Boyle," she said, laughing. "You wish."

-

"Blair!" Jim called out, from where he was bent over his suitcase.

"Yeah, Man?" Blair answered, not bothering to raise his voice. Jim could hear him just fine regardless of whether he whispered, or yelled.

"Where's my favorite sweater?"

"Jim, it's San Francisco! Compared to here -- "

"Forgetting those fine ocean breezes, Sandburg?" Jim shot back.

Blair sighed, thinking where he'd last seen the object in question. "Try the laundry basket."

Seconds passed then Jim spoke again. "Thanks!"

"Uh huh," Blair added. "Anything else missing?" He grinned. "Like your memory?"

"I'll let that one slide." Jim responded from the door. "After all, you're stressed with packing."

"Naw, stressed from life with you maybe." Blair said. "I mean, one sweater? You've got like _six_." Million. Jim rocked the Mr. Rogers.

"But I wanted that one."

"Well, that sounded mature," Blair shook his head.

"You keep that up, Sandburg," Jim cautioned,"and you won't make it to San Francisco alive."

"Oh really?" Blair said, folding a shirt and putting it in his suitcase. "Why's that?"

"I'll toss you out as soon as we hit thirty thousand." Jim explained.

"You wouldn't be able to." Blair noted, his tone wise.

"Explain."

"You'd probably zone at the sudden pressure change in the cabin." Blair said, practically.

"True." Jim sighed. "I'll just have to kill you when we reach San Francisco."

"Deal." Blair responded. "Speaking of San Francisco, when does our plane leave?"

"We'll miss it if we don't stop bugging each other and pack." Jim responded.

"Wouldn't want that." Blair agreed, zipping his bag shut. "DONE!"

"Impossible!" Jim countered. "You've never finished your packing before me ever!"

Blair grinned. "Well I have." He decided, wisely, to omit the fact he'd begun packing the night before when Jim was working late at the station.

"You cheated." Jim accused, as Blair carried his suitcase out and set it by the door.

"I refused to respond on the grounds it might incriminate me," Blair said, all innocence.

Jim looked down at him and rolled his eyes. "You started packing last night, didn't you?"

Blair looked innocent but, as always, that pesky organ in his chest gave him away.

Jim's expression turned triumphant as he detected the slight jump in Blair's heart rate. "Thought so." He said smugly.

_'Damn.' _Blair thought grumpily._ 'Never try to lie to a Sentinel.'_

Jim grinned, echoing his thoughts. "Never try and lie to me, kid. I always know."

"Don't I know it." Blair grumbled. "Now, hurry up. I am so not going to have Simon lecturing us all the way to San Francisco cause you made us late."

"Coming, honey!" Jim joked.

"Don't honey me." Blair said, forcing his voice several octaves higher. "You were out late last night! And don't tell me you were working! There was lipstick on your collar!"

Jim laughed at his Guide's antics. "Not bad, Sandburg. Bet you'd look interesting in a dress."

"Don't even think about it!" Blair cautioned. "Now, hurry up!"

Chuckling, Jim went back to his suitcase.

-  
When they returned to the House a few hours later they found Derek waiting in the foyer, Cade's notes in his hand. He looked, for all the world, like teacher who'd just caught his student playing hooky. Which, in a way, he had.

And Cade reacted accordingly. She assumed a posture of contriteness and glanced over at Nick. "Busted."

"Quite." Derek said, clearly wavering between irritation and laughter. She caught an accidental glimpse of them through his eyes, looking very much like kids who'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Where have you two been?"

Cade fidgeted for a moment under Derek's stern gaze then sighed. "I took a break from research and went for a run with Nick. I needed it, I promise."

Derek tried to hold his expression stern, but laughter prevailed. "True." He said with a nod. "Get a shower and change of clothes both of you. Then, Cade, go upstairs and find Alex."

Cade frowned. "_Again_?"

Derek sighed. "We've been through this before. We must keep a constant watch on your abilities, we have no idea of the effect long term use of your telepathic talents will have on your mind -- " It was an old and familiar argument. Cade hated the tests, Alex hated administering them, but they needed to be done and done they would be.

Even if, like now, Cade grumbled every step of the way.

Derek and Nick laughed at her antics then Derek returned his attention Nick. "And after you've had a shower I'd like you to go to the control room and look over a file sent over from the mainland. Its for Cade, but I have a feeling we'll be getting involved in this one."

Nick nodded. "What's it about?"

"Three bodies found in various areas of the city. There was absolutely no reason they should be dead."

Cade looked back. "Poison? Wounds?"

"None." Derek said firmly. "The bodies were untouched."

"And yet murder? Not accidental or natural causes?"

"No signs of _any_ trauma or illness. Quite frankly, they shouldn't be dead. Also, there were signs of another person present in the room. Forensics has matched red hair found at all the scenes as being from the same person."

"And I'm not putting off the tests _because_?" Cade asked.

"Because I can read and you need to be read," Nick gave her a push. "Play nice Cade. Maybe you'll get a lollipop when you're done."

-

The way things were going a little while later, that seemed quite unlikely.

"Stop fidgeting!" Alexandra "Alex" Moreau ordered firmly. "And don't scratch at the electrodes! You'll mess up the readings!"

"Oh, come on, Alex!" Cade said as she squirmed in the chair. "These things are itchy!"

"Just a few more tests - " Alex murmured, tapping away.

"You said that like five minutes ago!" Cade protested.

Alex laughed. "It'll only be another minute or so, I swear."

Cade sighed and shifted her position again. Then she glanced over at the window. A slight drizzle was falling over the city. She frowned as she watched the misty rain hit the window, resisting the urge to sneak a peek through Nick's eyes at that file. She'd sworn she wouldn't be so cavalier about her abilities, even if Nick didn't mind, but this was..._tempting_.

"Ok!" Alex announced as the laptop beeped. "Done."

"YES!" Cade practically crowed. She yanked the wires off and stood. "Have fun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Alex grumbled with a grin.

Cade laughed and all but skipped her way to the control room where she found Nick reviewing crime scene photos.

"Heya Handsome," she said, tossing her arms over her best friend's shoulders. "Okay, I'm dying to know what we've got. Share."

"Your latest case sent over from San Francisco's finest." Nick responded, pulling the manilla file closer to them. "Three bodies found in three different areas of the city. No visible cause of death."

Cade frowned and picked up the file before perching herself atop the table, crossing her legs Indian-style. "What'd the autopsies find?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kristin Adams said from the holographic wall. "Any ideas?"

Cade bristled. She knew there was no challenge, just Kristin being Kristin and that meant curious. Still, she had to take a breath before she tried answer. "Maybe. I don't know. Nick, pull up some of the crime scene photos from the first victim on the main screen. Crowd shots please" She hopped off the table, walking to the main screen.

She was quiet as the pictures flicked through, one after the other. She was still as a statue until one picture popped up on the screen and grabbed her attention. "Wait! Nick, stop there."

Nick nodded and hit a key.

Cade walked closer to the screen. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Rachel asked, walking in.

"Well, you know that I have dreams about the time when I was missing as a child? The ones we've been working on recovering in my regression sessions?"

Rachel nodded. Although Cade was reluctant to talk to her in a professional capacity, she had told Rachel about the nightmares and dreams that she had, dreams that were in reality memories from her childhood. Rachel had in turn coaxed Cade into trying hypnotic regression. They had made some progress, but Rachel was reluctant to push Cade too far too quickly.

"Well," Cade pointed to a tall bald headed man in the center of the picture. "He's the man I see in my dreams." Her pretty face was bloodless. "They're back."

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked worriedly.

Cade was sitting cross-legged on her bed watching Nick pace back and forth. "Yes. Rachel and I have been doing these sessions for a while now. And besides, it's not like I have a choice. We need to know who and what we're dealing with."

"Yeah but if you couldn't get into that part of your memory in your other sessions what makes you think it'll work now?" Nick asked stopping before her.

"Now I have a REALLY big incentive to push through." Cade said with a shrug. "And we both know what I'm like when I'm determined to find something out." She sighed. "Nick, I have to do this. I'm probably the only chance we have of finding these guys. They had me for at least a month. I must know something about them."

Nick sighed and sat down next to her. "Sorry, Cady, I'm just worried. You must have been through one hell of an experience for you to block it out completely. Are you sure you want to relive it?"

Cade looked hesitant. "I am scared a little. But I need to know what happened to me. Why I was taken. Whoever took me from my family did so for a reason, and I want to know what that reason was." Cade's blue eyes turned fierce. "I need to know as much for myself as I do to help the investigation."

Nick nodded. "Ok." He stood then held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "But I'm staying with you when you go under."

Cade smiled. "I was just about to ask you to do just that."

Cade and Nick made their way downstairs to the living room where Rachel and Derek were waiting.

Alex was in the control room going over the autopsy reports trying to glean some information to use in her research. Kristin was off the island on an assignment from Derek. He was well aware of the distrust she felt toward Cade and he was worried that even her presence on the island would disrupt the session and upset Cade.

"All right, Cade," Rachel said softly, as soon as she was sure the younger woman was under. "I want you to go back to the night you were taken." She waited a beat before continuing, to give Cade a chance to adjust to her surroundings. "Are you back there?"

Cade, who lay before her on the couch, nodded.

"Good. Can you tell me how old you are?" Before the session Cade and Rachel had gone over what they would focus on. How long Cade had been with her captors was one of the main subjects.

"Six." Cade responded in a small and childlike voice.

Rachel looked up at Derek who stood next to her. Derek nodded. Washington state child services had guessed Cade's age to be five or six when they'd found her. Cade had always believed herself to have been around six when she was found.

"Where are you Cade?" Rachel asked, moving on.

"In the library." Cade's childish voice sounded decidedly bored. "Mama's looking for a book." She wrinkled her nose. "Its dusty in here."

"You don't like the library?"

"Not this one. This one's got old musty books." She fidgeted slightly, another sign the little girl in her was bored. "Mama uses them to look up stuff."

"Like what?"

"Monsters. She and Daddy and the others, they fight 'em."

Derek, Rachel and Nick all shared the same shocked look. It sounded like Cade's family may have been Legacy members.

"Do either your mama or your daddy wear a special ring?" Rachel inquired.

"Uh huh. Mama has one. Its got an L on it." She smiled shyly. "Its really pretty but I'm not s'posed to touch it when she takes it off cause its i'portnt."

"I guess it must be then." Rachel said with a smile. "Cade, lets move forward, to when you were taken."

Cade looked scared and Nick tightened his grip on her hand.

Rachel leaned over to Derek and whispered. "This is where she usually freezes up." She then leaned back to Cade. "Cade, I want you to view this as the adult you are. Remember, we're right here with you and Nick's holding your hand."

Cade nodded.

"Good. Now where are you?"

"My old room in the house." Cade's brow furrowed. "I'm in bed. The lights are out and there's someone in my room. Not my parents and not anyone from the House. He's picking me up -- it's the guy from the pictures. He's younger, but it's him!"

"He's taking you?"

"Yes. The others don't know I'm gone. He's got a needle!" Cade said clutching Nick's hand tightly. "He's putting it in my neck."

"What's happening?"

"Everything's going black."

"Move forward again. This time you've been with your captors for a while all right?"

Cade nodded and Rachel sat back to give her a chance to do so.

Nick looked down at Cade. The beautiful young woman's face was troubled and he couldn't help but frown with worry.

He didn't completely understand Cade's abilities. And that scared him. Not for what Cade would do to him but what she could do to herself. If she could hurt herself.

Nick glanced over at Derek, the obvious concern in his eyes. Derek nodded reassuringly.

Nick half-smiled then returned his gaze to Cade's face.

"Are you there, Cade?" Rachel prompted.

Cade nodded. "Yeah. There are four people with me. A woman and three men."

"Can you describe them?"

"The woman is medium height with black hair and brown eyes. The first man is the guy that took me. The second is short with curly brown hair and glasses. I can't see his eyes, the lights are shining on the lenses."

"What about the third?" Rachel put forward.

Cade shrank back slightly and her grip on Nick's hand tightened.

Alarmed, Nick looked over at Rachel who leaned forward. "Relax, Cade, you're safe. Remember Nick and Derek are here. You're safe." She repeated in a gentle tone.

Her words had an obvious effect on the younger woman as she relaxed instantly.

"Now, about the third man?"

"Tall. Coal black hair . . . and his eyes . . . they're so dark." Cade shuddered violently. "They're like death itself."

"What's going on right now?"

"They're arguing. About me and the program."

"The program?"

"Yeah. Something about . . . oh man!"

"What?"

"I'm the program. They want to develop me into a weapon."

"A weapon?" Rachel prompted.

Cade nodded. "An assassin. The tall man's upset because the woman isn't getting the kind of results he wants. He's saying something about 'how come, if I'm the most promising subject they've had, they can't make me kill with my telepathy.' He's furious."

Rachel made furious notes. Programming, assassin? How much of their programming had taken hold and how much damage it might've done she couldn't say, but the physician in her was furious.

Derek touched her shoulder and gestured for her to continue. His face was impassive but his eyes were enraged.

"Cade, move forward to when you escaped. How did you?"

"Umm, they took me to the ground floor. To the room that looks out at the street. The woman's with me. She's trying to convince me to read one of the passers by. I won't. I'm hungry and I don't like reading others. Its not right."

"What does she do?"

"She promises to go get me something to eat. She's not like the others. She likes me."

"She's gone?"

Cade nodded. "Uh huh. She's out of sense range. So I decide to run." She stiffened suddenly. "The black-haired man saw me! He's chasing me down a hallway!" She screamed and yanked her hand away from Nick to cover her face.

"Cade!" Rachel said stridently. "Cade, wake up!"

Nick leaned over and yanked Cade's hands from her face. "Cade! Cade! C'mon, Cady! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Cade's eyes flew open and looked at him wildly. "Nick?" She whispered brokenly. "Nick! He shot her!" Her blue eyes filled up with tears. "He shot Dr. Kelly."

"Who's Dr. Kelly?" Nick asked confused.

"The woman. The one who was nice to me." Cade was openly crying now. "I remember now."

Nick pulled her into his arms as she whispered. "I remember."


End file.
